


Melting Fears

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon focus [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon was captured and drugged once more, and trying to fight the fears that come with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Fears

Napoleon sat in the corner of the dark damp cell bruised and bleeding. They had tried to break him physically first; when it didn't work, they had used drugs. He saw ghosts of the past coming toward him reminding him that he was responsible for their deaths.

It did not help knowing that they weren't real and that the drugs were causing him to conjure them up as they kept appearing as he last saw them. Some had just a bullet hole while others were torn apart from bombs and car crashes.

He was shivering from the cold and fear as he tried to bring himself back to real world. Where was his partner? If Illya was here, the prisoner knew that he could beat this, but his partner was on the other side of the world his torturers had told him; he was alone.

They hadn't broken him but he knew they would continue to try. Whatever was next, he couldn't let them know how close to cracking the beatings and drugs were taking him.

'Snap out of it," he told himself. 'You're an UNCLE agent and have been train to resist this.'

He would count on his training to keep him safe until his partner arrived. Wait that was wrong they had told him that there was no partner to save him this time. Were they telling him the truth?

Oh if only he could clear the drugs out of his system maybe he could make sense of what was real and what was not. Then he remembered what Illya had taught him to do in a situation like this and began to repeat the words he had been taught.

'Take a deep breath letting it out slowly. Think of your fears as a hand full of snow. Gently squeeze it until it becomes a ball half the size it was before. Watch it evaporate and feel your fears vanish with the snow. Now think of your body's heat. Let it melt the snow until it and your fears are gone.'

Repeatedly he said it, but although decreasing, the fears were still there. His body was too cold to melt all the ice, he needed help.

"There you are! Ready to leave this place," the door swung open revealing a blond head.

"The snow won't melt." The freezing Napoleon said.

"What are you talking about? There is no snow here," Illya came closer to him, alarmed at what he saw before him. In ragged clothes, bruises decorated his body, and eyes wide from the drugs, the man was hard to recognize as his friend.

"I'm too cold, it won't melt, can't take my fears away unless it melts," Napoleon whispered afraid others would think he was mad.

Napoleon's hands were in fists. Taking the fists into his, Illya said "Come on my friend, we need to leave. I have the place wired to go in ten minutes."

As he started to remove his hands, the prisoner called out almost begging.

"Don't let go, you are helping me melt the snow."

A smile reached the corners of the Illya's mouth. He tighten his hands on Napoleon's fist.

"I will not let go, but we must leave now." With that, he pulled the prisoner up. As he guided Napoleon out, he softly repeating the words he had taught his partner.

'Take a deep breath letting it out slowly. Think of your fears as a hand full of snow. Gently squeeze it until it becomes a ball half the size that it was before. Watch it evaporate and feel your fears vanish with the snow. Now think of your body's heat. Let it melt the snow until it and your fears are gone.'

Before they reached the doors, Illya felt his partner began to relax. Once outside and safe, Napoleon fists began to release slowly.

"Thank you. You've saved me."

"I'm will always have you back, my friend."

Napoleon smiled at him, "It was my mind you saved this time."

Knowing he was safe with Illya, he slid into unconsciousness.


End file.
